This invention relates generally to illuminated pet collars, and more particularly to a pet collar which includes a removable transparent tube into which a plurality of lights are operably connected for viewing.
A number of illuminated pet collars are known in prior art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,201 to Chao which is directed to a collar having a row of small electric lamps studded around the collar. Another prior art device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,110 to LoCascio. This invention is directed to a collar having a light source and a power source along a strap member, the electrical circuitry being completed only when the strap member is engaged around the pet's neck.
Yet another invention known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,189 to Minotti which is directed to an illuminated pet collar having a self-fastening strip of material which includes a reflective strip or lights.
An electrically lighted leash is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,552 to Hayden, the entire length of the leash and collar-forming end thereof having small electric lights disposed therealong.
Two additional references are also known to applicant which are not directed to animal collars, but rather belts for surrounding the waist area of the human anatomy. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,981 to Glynn, the other disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,333 to Gendron. The Gendron reference is somewhat similar to the present invention except that it includes a different buckling structure and depends upon a magnetic interconnection to both retain and form the electrical connection for lighting the device.
The present invention provides an illuminated pet collar formed primarily of a removable elongated transparent tubular member into which a plurality of spaced apart miniature lights are disposed there along. The invention provides for detachment of this tubular light carrying member and for the convenient shortening of its length to accommodate a broad pet size range and for its replacement.